<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things You Said by thisisfromawhileago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889171">Things You Said</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago'>thisisfromawhileago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode Related, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompts Things You Said</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things You Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><h1>Things You Didn’t Say At All</h1><hr/><p class="p1">He thinks he could deal with just being his business partner. He could be over it. If this past week has taught him anything, it was life moves on with or without David Rose in his bed.</p><p class="p1">Maybe he’ll ask for a little vacation. Go back home and finally tell his parents the truth.</p><p class="p1">The truth is he didn’t know why he didn’t mention Rachel and their previous engagement.</p><p class="p1">Actually no, he knows exactly why he didn’t mentioned it. He hates to say it, but David scares easily and he didn’t want to end up being another failed relationship. He didn’t want to be like the others. That’s exactly what he’s become.</p><p class="p1">He tried. He really did.</p><p class="p1">He thought the flowers, the chocolates, that damn bracelet were olive branches enough. But no, even the bottle of wine didn’t work.</p><p class="p1">So he’s over it. Or will be. He hopes? It’s gonna take a long time to get over David Rose.</p><p class="p1">When David finally comes back into the store he’ll tell him. Tell him he understands. He didn’t respect his space. David not saying anything at all was proof enough that they were over. Done. He hopes they can remain business partners.</p><p class="p1">It’ll be awkward at first. Maybe for a little while. But they could go back to those first days. Those days that all that was between them was this store.</p><p class="p1">There’s going to be a lot of long hikes in his future.</p><p class="p1">Maybe he’ll eventually give Bumpkin a try? He’ll probably compare everyone to David. No one could compare to David. But he has to though. Has to move on. That’s what David wants. To just be business partners again, because he thinks he’s damaged goods. And Patrick is another reason he believes that.</p><p class="p1">Is it too early for a drink?</p><p class="p1">“Hi,” David says as he closes the door to Rose Apothecary.</p><p class="p1">So this is it, he thinks before saying “Hi” back.</p><p class="p1">He can do this, he can agree to being just business partners he tells himself as they both walk towards each other. David is saying something about wanting to come here and tell him something, but he can’t have David do the breaking up, before he has the chance to apologize.If he’s going to ever have the courage to move on, he needs to do this first. </p><p class="p1">This is why he interrupts David and apologizes for all of it. Of not being respectful of his space, the texts and the gifts. The reason why he sent those, he’s a take charge guy damn it! He needs to fix things. But that led to smothering David and all he asked was for some space. He was self-serving and desperate. He doesn’t want to play desperate, not when David is over them.</p><p class="p1">God he is so embarrassed.</p><p class="p1">So he tell’s David, tell’s David “it’s probably better if we just focus on the business, and, and not try to push anything.” David is agreeing with him, because of course he is, it was his idea.And finally, although he knows he shouldn’t, he’s giving David one final hug. One last hug that will hopefully get him through this heart break and help convince him he can move on.</p><p class="p1">He can just be business partners with David Rose. He’ll be fine.</p><p class="p1">Eventually.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are FUN!</p>
<p>twitter:@fromawhileago<br/>insta: @fromawhileago</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>